Spring Waltz
by sakuravalkyrie
Summary: AU. They were childhood friends but there came a time he had to move away. Now all grown up, they both met at Shin Makoku Academy. Problems is, they don't seems to recognize each other. Updated!
1. Prologue: Childhood

Beta-ed by Raaelyn33.

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me.

Another story from me. I've been obsessed with AU stories for a while now and this is the result.. I know I should be working on my other stories but I just have to get this out. Sembreak is only a few weeks (or 8 days to be exact) so I'll have a lot of free time to work on them. Oh, and I won't leave anymore notes after this one unless it's absolutely necessary... If you have any questions, pm me or leave it in the review.

Also, even though the pairing is YuuRam, it doesn't mean that Yuuri is the seme and Wolfram is the uke. YuuRam just mean the Yuuri and Wolfram pairing because in my opinion, both are equal.

Thank you for checking this story out.. Reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

It was almost sunset. The wind was starting to pick up and the atmosphere starting to be a bit chilly. The park was nearly empty except for the two young boys sitting on the swings. They both have a look of sadness in their eyes as they allow their gazes to wander. For a while, neither spoke as they let the silence consume them.

"Do you really have to leave?" the raven haired one asked, his gaze shifting to the young blond beside him. There was a definite tone of misery in his voice, clearly indicating he was upset.

The blond looked at him hesitantly. If he could have his way, he would have said no. But it wasn't up to him. His mother had told him a few days ago that they would have to move to a new place. Despite his resistance, even throwing several tantrums, in the end, it didn't change her decision. "Uhuh. Mother said so. I tried to talk to her but she didn't listen to me."

"But I don't want you to leave," he cried. "I want honey-chan to stay here. If honey-chan leaves, Yuu-chan won't have anyone to play with. Yuu-chan will be lonely."

"I'll send Yuu-chan lot's of letters so he won't be lonely," the young blond promised. It was the only thing he could do to cheer Yuu-chan. He hated seeing him sad.

"Really?" The black orbs that were full of sorrow moments ago were now filled with hope.

"Really," replied the blond, confidently.

"Pinky swear then," the black haired boy told him, holding up his little finger.

The young blond also held up his little finger and intertwined it with Yuu-chan's. Their eyes stared at each other as small smiles crept up to their faces.

"Yuu-chan, this is for you," honey-chan said, rummaging in his pockets for something. He finally took out a golden brooch and held it so Yuu-chan could take a better look.

Yuu-chan stared at it for awhile. It had the design of an eagle with its wings outstretched. Even though at a young age, Yuu-chan knew it was expensive.

"It was a gift from my uncle, but I'm giving it to Yuu-chan," he explained, pinning it on Yuu-chan's shirt. He had look of contentment on his face as Yuu-chan admired the brooch he had just received.

"Is it okay for honey-chan to give it away?" Yuu-chan looked worried as he asked. He liked the gift but he didn't want honey-chan to get in trouble because of it.

"Don't worry!" honey-chan said brightly. "They gave it to me so its mine now. And I want Yuu-chan to have it so he won't forget about me."

"I won't forget honey-chan, no matter what." Yuu-chan said seriously, his black eyes locking to the emerald ones.

The blond opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of a car arriving. They both turned around to see a Mercedes Benz stopping near the park's entrance. One of the windows lowered down, revealing a beautiful lady who almost looks just like honey-chan, waving at them.

"Mother," he said out loud.

Yuu-chan stares at the lady waving at them surprised that honey-chan's mother is this young. It was the first time he saw her.

The door opened and a brown haired boy, who looked a few years older, walked towards them.

"Ready to go?" he asked the young blond. He then looked at Yuu-chan and noticed the brooch on his shirt. He was surprised to see his little brother give it someone else. He gave Yuu-chan a smile when he saw the latter looking at him curiously.

"Yuu-chan, I have to go now," honey-chan told him.

"We'll we see each other again, right?"

"We will," he answered confidently. He turned his attention back to his brother. "I'm ready."

Yuu-chan watched as the two made their way back to the car. A slight breeze touched his face as he tried to keep a smile. The car's engine began to roar with life and in a flash drove away. Yuu-chan felt a slight pang in his heart. He felt emptiness in his heart. His days will no longer be the same now. He will miss him terribly. The only consolation he had now was the promise honey-chan left him.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered.


	2. The Beginning of YuuRam

The sound of the alarm clock ringing woke the sixteen year old Yuuri Shibuya from his deep slumber. The sun had just started to rise, giving the sky an orange-red tint.

"_That dream again," _he thought.

It was the second time he dreamt the same thing. Always starting the same way and ending with him leaving. It was a childhood memory he once treasured but now nothing more than a piece of his past. Something he had already moved on from. Besides, there's no point in living in the past.

He started to reach towards the clock, groggily opening one eye to check the time which says 6:45 am. Deciding it is still much too early, he tried to get back to sleep. That is until someone started rapping on his door. Grunting, he got up and opened it.

"Murata?!" he asked in surprised when he opened the door. A teenage boy the same age and hair color as him stood, a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning too, Shibuya," he greeted back with enthusiasm.

Yuuri lazily led him in inside the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Murata sat crossed legs on the carpet and a small sigh escaped his lips. "Ne, did you forget? Today's supposed to be the first practice session of the year. You asked me to pick you up so you won't be late."

Practice session? Yuuri wondered what he could be talking about. He was about to ask when he caught sight of his calendar. Realization slowly dawned upon him. Murata must be talking about…! He immediately dived towards his cellphone, checking through the notes and reminders he made. True enough, he saw it listed under piles of other memos.

Yuuri looked guilty at Murata, who could only watch him with exasperation. He couldn't understand how he could have forgotten such an important event. Just a few weeks ago, he was almost bouncing with joy with the practice season coming closer. Heck, he was already counting off the days ever since term started a month ago.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. "I totally forgot!" He scrambled hurriedly off the bed, taking his uniform along, as Murata made way for him. Practice would start in fifteen minutes and he hasn't even taken a bath and eaten breakfast. What's more, and the most important thing of all, he was the team captain for crying out loud! He's supposed to be responsible and all, not late on the very first day. Mentally cursing himself, he dashed toward the bathroom, intending to finish in ten minutes. He nearly broke the door in his haste to get in.

The cool water rushing along his skin made all the tension fade away. Water always has that soothing effect on him. It always calms his nerves. In a matter of moments, he finished bathing and change into his school uniform. After fixing himself properly, went back to his room to call Murata to breakfast. He found him staring at a golden object. Apparently, he had gone through his stuff, again. He went to his side quietly, attempting to surprise him. As he got closer, he recognized the object his best friend was holding.

It was the brooch his childhood friend gave him. The very same one he had been dreaming about the past few days. How odd it was that Murata would find it. He had hidden it deep in his drawer and not once had he taken it out.

"Come on, Murata. Let's head down for breakfast." The tone in his voice almost sounded unusual.

Murata didn't turn around and instead returned the brooch back to its velvet case. Seeing that Murata returned it back, he motioned for the other to follow him. Silently, they climbed down the stairs into the dining room. Murata, despite his intense curiosity, knew better than to ask. The strange look Yuuri had when he saw the brooch told him it wouldn't do any good to pry. He, therefore, settled to bask in his own thoughts

It took them almost a minute to reach the dining room. The Shibuya family house was big. No, that was an understatement. It was huge. It would have been better to say it was the Shibuya family mansion, for that would be closer. The house contained a number of bedrooms with an even larger number of employees. Well, it was to be expected. Shoma Shibuya is the current CEO of a large banking company. His brother, Shori, is the current protégé of the current governor and is rumored to be likely the one who will replace him once he retires, regardless of the fact he might still be a university student at that time.

A mouth watering aroma filled their senses as they entered. The table was laden with pancakes, scones, and waffles. There was also tea, coffee and juice ready. A brown haired woman was busy fixing the table and arranging the flowers. They saw a maid standing near her, holding a bouquet of blue flowers.

"Should I place them now, Miko-sama?" the maid asked her.

"Hmm," they heard her say, putting a finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Good morning, mom," Yuuri greeted her, taking a seat at the table. He took some pancakes and began to pour syrup on them.

"Good morning, mama-san," Murata cheerfully greeted her.

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan," she answered back as she noticed them. "And it's "mama" to you, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri smiled slightly at his mother's reaction. Just as Shori's insistence to be called "onii-chan", his mother wanted him to call her "mama." Eating at the same time thinking, he didn't notice his mother's expectant gaze until she asked him.

"What do you think?"

Both boys gaped at her until she pointed towards the flowers. She was waiting for their opinion.

"I thought it would be nice to change them. We always have roses and daisies all the time. But I'm not sure if they suited the best."

"Err," Yuuri said, taking a look. A groan then escaped his lips. "I honestly don't know."

Miko eyed her son wearily, and then faced Murata, whom she asked next. "How about you, Ken-chan?"

Murata looked up from eating and glanced at the flowers. "Are those flowers Periwinkle?"

Both Miko and Yuuri were speechless at Murata's question. For one thing, it was unexpected of him to know them. But then again, Murata is a genius. Murata in return shot the two a questioning look, wondering what came over them.

"My, I'm surprised you know them," Miko said although pleased that someone recognizes them.

"Yeah, me too," Yuuri said, smirking between mouthfuls of pancake. "I thought only girls know that stuff."

"Hey!" Murata said defensively. "But those are beautiful. They carry the meaning of "Early friendship" and are typically given to childhood friends, if I'm not mistaken."

"_Early friendship, eh?" _Yuuri thought, remembering his dream once again.

"Really? It's decided then!" She instructed the maid to place them on the vase.

"They're beautiful," Murata complimented them.

"Aren't they?" she said approvingly as she admires the flowers.

"We should get going now," Yuuri informed Murata as he finishes the last of his pancake. "Mom, we're off."

"Okay," Murata agreed, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Thanks for the wonderful breakfast, mama-san."

"Take care, Yuu-chan. Drop by again soon, Ken-chan."

A car was waiting for them as they got out of the house. The butler held the door for them as they got in.

"We're aiming for the nationals so it's better if we allot extra time to our usual number of practice hours," Murata suggested.

Yuuri hummed as he considered Murata's proposition. It was their final year as high school students and Yuuri's second year as captain of the baseball team. Murata had also been selected as the manager around the same time as him.

"Why not," Yuuri agreed. "Everyone wants to win, so there shouldn't be any objections."

"I'll make the training program then."

"Sure, I'll leave that to you. We should have _really_ started practicing earlier."

"We didn't have any choice. The principal didn't approve of our request."

"What was his reason again?" Yuuri asked rather crossly.

"It was somewhere along the lines of _"as much as we want to allow you, we must also consider the academic performance of the students. Let them concentrate first on their studies before sports distract them. Remember, the preliminaries are important to measure their capabilities and to make the necessary adjustments_" or something like that." Murata started to grin at the annoyed expression of Yuuri.

The two continued their discussion until Murata noticed that they had already arrived. The ride to the school was only a short one. Shin Makoku Academy is one of the most prestigious schools around their area. It wasn't surprising that most of the students belong to the rich and powerful. There weren't a lot of students around yet. It was still pretty early. Classes normally start at around 8:30. The car parked in front of the gate. Vehicles of any sorts are not allowed to enter inside the campus forcing the students to be dropped at the entrance.

Yuuri and Murata got out of the car and passed the gates when several students walked past them, all whispering excitedly. They both turned around to see what the commotion was all about. Near the entrance, a blond student got out of a car and was fixing his tie. The girls were encircling him although he doesn't seem to care.

"No wonder why," Yuuri remarked dryly. "C'mon, Murata, before we'd be run on by his fan girls."

Murata gave him an amused smile before following after him. "Ne, Shibuya, why do you seem to hate von Bielefeld-san?"

"I _don't_ hate him," Yuuri corrected him. "I just don't like the way he acts."

"What do you mean?"

"Like how he thinks so high and mighty of himself. He's selfish, bratty and hot-tempered. He's also too proud for his own good. I wonder what the girls see in him."

"He is good-looking," Murata pointed out, much to Yuuri's further displeasure.

Yuuri scowled at Murata even though he can't deny the truth. Wolfram is indeed handsome. His looks also caused him to be nicknamed "Prince" by the girls and "Princess" by the guys. At first, Yuuri thought he was a girl. When he found out that he was really a guy, Yuuri couldn't believe it; Wolfram was prettier than other girls he met.

"Captain!"

The members of the baseball team were already there. Yuuri started to count off to see if anyone was absent. It turns out that everyone was there. Yuuri and Murata placed their bags in their lockers.

"Let's see," Yuuri started once he finished putting away his things. Murata was standing by him. "First of all, sorry for being late, it was not intentional. Second, all of you know that the selection matches is near. With that, we'll start training harder this time. Our aim is not only to enter the national championships but to win." His onyx eyes flickered with determination that was equaled by his teammates.

"Murata will explain about our program." He paused to give Murata a chance to talk. Clearing his throat, Murata began to explain their training program.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll add two extra hours for our practice. Every Saturday, we'll start jogging to increase the stamina and endurance of each member. Practice matches will be held two times a week. That will be our routine until the game's season ends. Are there any questions?"

All shook their heads in answer to Murata's question. Yuuri seemed satisfied by this and checked his watch for the time. They only have a little over an hour before classes start. It won't suffice for practice.

"Guys," he said, clapping his hands to get their attention. "Since we don't have enough time for morning practice, we'll just have to leave it for today."

One by one they left the room until only Yuuri and Murata were left. Yuuri was still busy getting his notes and books while Murata waited for him by the door. As soon as Yuuri was done, the two left the room. The baseball team's locker room was far from their classroom. It usually takes them ten minutes to get there.

Shin Makoku Academy, though only provided high school education, was by no means a small school. It houses several facilities, apart from the buildings used for classrooms, including a greenhouse, a field, gym, a swimming pool, and a theatre for the performing arts. There are also building used for special classes.

Most of the students have arrived by now. The quiet atmosphere was now long gone. Students were chattering here and there and it was no different in their classroom. It was noisy and lively. Students were standing and wandering across the room to talk with their classmates. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was there too, sitting on his chair and reading a book. Some girls were trying to get his attention.

It was a lost battle, Yuuri observed. Wolfram never pays attention to anyone. No one's good enough for him. Thinking about Wolfram made Yuuri aggravated and he thought it was best to shun all thoughts about him.

Both boys took their respective seats. Murata was up in the front while Yuuri's seat was beside the window. Looking outside, most of the flowers were starting to bloom. Yuuri smiled at the sight. After the cold, harsh, winter, spring was finally upon them.

"Settle down," the voice of his professor came across the room. A lavender haired man walked in, holding a bunch of books in his arms and a box. His name was Günter von Christ, the literature and history professor.

The rest of the class were wondering why the professor had come early. It wasn't time yet but nevertheless they all sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"I have an announcement to make in regards to the Cultural Festival."

Murmurs and whispers were started to be heard as the students' interest were caught. Annually, a cultural festival is held with different themes. This year, the theme was classic literature. Each year, all the classes put up different shows chosen by the principal and compete as to which can garner the most costumers.

"What was assigned to us is role playing. We're going to bring to life the beautiful, classic play of William Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet." He said it with so much reverence that the students could swear Günter was shining.

A student raised her hand. "Sir, how are we going to decide who'll play whom?" she asked.

"With these," he said dramatically, pulling out the box he was carrying earlier. "Each of the characters name are written on little papers. The one you drew out will be the character you'll portray. No exemptions."

The class gave an understanding nod. Günter began to pass around the box to each student. With the last student picking up, Günter instructed the class to open the piece of paper they were holding.

"Those, whose papers are blank, please go to this side." He pointed to his left and students began to stand up and went to where he told them. "And now, let's start off with the main characters. Who drew Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague?"

The class waited excitedly for the lucky ones, that is, until two hands were raised. Stunned silence began to shroud the room. The feeling of excitement was change with surprised and disbelief. Even Günter was shocked to the point of becoming speechless.

Because the ones raising their hands were none other than Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld.


	3. Conversations Gone Wrong

"Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"And Yuuri Shibuya?"

"Who'll be Juliet?"

"But, they're both boys! Is that possible?"

"Ohhh. I'd love to see von Bielefeld-san as Juliet. His feminine looks suit the role!"

"Shibuya-san wouldn't be too shabby at all, whichever role he got. I think they'll be a perfect match!"

A burst of different reactions were heard as the once stunned silence transformed into an animated discussion. Excited whispers and anxious concerns were exchanged as both boys stared bewildered. Each were betting and guessing who would play Juliet and her Romeo.

"Ehem!" Günter coughed out loudly, interrupting the conversation of the students. The class quieted down at once, giving their professor their undivided attention. "Shibuya-san, von Bielefeld-san, would the two of you please stand up?"

At the mention of their names, both boys simultaneously stood up, looking less than pleased at the turn of events.

"Who drew Juliet Capulet?" Gunter asked the two.

The class seemed to hold their breaths as they waited for an answer. Finally, Wolfram spoke up.

"I did," he said more than reluctantly, showing the class the piece of paper which clearly held the name Juliet Capulet.

At this, all of the girls gave a loud, ear-splitting squeal. He was, in their opinion, the most suited to play the role. Almost all had a dreamy look on their face as they imagined Wolfram as Juliet. Wolfram resisted the urge to roll his eyes upon seeing his classmates' expressions. He hated being treated that way.

"So that leaves Shibuya-san as Romeo," he concluded. A wide smile appeared on his face as he took down the names of Yuuri and Wolfram on his memo note. "Good. It seems we don't have any problem."

The two didn't agree with it though. A guy playing the role of Juliet is not a problem? If it was an all-boys school, it would _probably_ be acceptable but their school was co-ed. They both stared at their professor as if he had lost his mind. But, then again, their professor is an eccentric one.

"I can't accept it!" Wolfram burst out. His white face was starting to turn scarlet because of the building anger.

"What is it that you cannot accept?" Gunter asked in feigned ignorance. He already knew very well what Wolfram's problem was.

"This… this whole ridiculous thing you're setting up! May I remind you that I'm not a girl?! I certainly don't want to play Juliet's role! You can just give it to any girl who wants the role but I'm not going to be the one playing it!" Wolfram said it in a speedy manner that by the time he finished, he was panting heavily.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Gunter said with a frown. "I believe I had made it clear that whoever you pick shall be the role you play. Your case as Juliet in not exempted."

"But that's not fair!" Wolfram countered. "If it's a man's role, then I won't complain. But it is a girl's role and I believe we have a lot of qualified candidates here!"

Gunter sighed. It was going to be hard convincing his student to take the role. He mentally debated whether to allow Wolfram his way or maintain his stand. He decided upon the latter. Allowing Wolfram what he wanted, then he'd have to allow everyone who wanted to choose another role. "You're going to play Juliet, von Bielefeld-san, whether you like it or not, unless you want to have demerits on your school credits."

Wolfram looked livid. He opened his mouth to argue again, but changed his mind. He knew it was already a lost battle; however it didn't mean he would accept it. "Fine, but I won't come to the practice."

"Please, von Bielefeld-san, just this once," a girl's voice timidly said. "We would be happy if you would play Juliet. You're really suited to play that part. There's no one else who could play it better."

Wolfram turned his attention to the girl. Her name was Ayami, although he couldn't remember what her surname was. This was the first year they had been classmates. He looked at her incredulously as if she had suggested a disgusting thing. He gave her a glare before he answered in a spiteful tone, "I couldn't care less if it makes you happy or not. I didn't ask for this role."

With Wolfram's answer, the girl chose not to speak anymore; evidently scared by the glare Wolfram just gave her. Yuuri watched her as she was almost close to crying.

"You really didn't have to do that," Yuuri said in her defense. "That was uncalled for. She was only trying to make you feel better."

Wolfram turned his glare next at Yuuri. It was the first time the other boy spoke to him. Though they were classmates for two years now, they never really shared a conversation, mostly because of their differences. Wolfram always felt Yuuri hated him for some reason and it didn't help that he also didn't like him. The feeling was just mutual. "It is none of your concern."

"Still, it was mean of you. You could have answered her in a nice manner. You didn't have to hurt her feelings. You should apologize to her."

"Why would I?" Wolfram asked indifferently. "I merely said what I really feel. There was nothing wrong with that."

"That's not an excuse for your behavior!" Yuuri said heatedly. "There were other ways to answer her without hurting her feelings!"

"It's really none of your business how I act!" Wolfram looked angry now. Yuuri was starting to get on his nerves.

Yuuri was speechless. He couldn't believe how stubborn and conceited Wolfram is. He couldn't understand how he could say those things so lightly. His hands curled up into a fist in his attempt to control his anger. Wolfram may be the most beautiful guy around but he was also the most insensitive person he ever met.

He was about to argue once more when Ayami spoke up. "It's okay, Shibuya-san, it wasn't von Beilefeld-san's fault. I should have considered his feelings too. I know he doesn't want to play the part and yet I still said those things."

"Hump!" said Wolfram haughtily.

With that said, Yuuri didn't say anything at all. But he was still mad at Wolfram, that's for sure. He sat down and Wolfram followed suit.

Gunter sighed as he looked from Yuuri to Wolfram concluding it was going to be a troublesome play. "Let's proceed to the supporting characters. For the house of Montague, who drew Montague and Lady Montague?"

A brown haired young man stood up; giving Gunter the paper he drew out followed by another girl.

"Matsumata, Seiji, and Otonashi, Shizuka," Gunter announced. "Let's move on to the house of Capulet. Who drew Lord and Lady Capulet?"

Two pairs of hands rose together and Gunter beckoned them to stand.

"So it's Masaki, Kentaro, and Yamato, Aoi. Next, is Romeo's best friend, Mercutio."

"I think that's me," a cool voice announced. Another ear splitting cheer was heard throughout the school. The person who got the role was none other than Shinou, Wolfram's cousin. The two were almost the same; the only difference was the color of their eyes. Wolfram possessed emerald orbs while Shinou's were the color of the sea.

"Class, please, control yourselves," Gunter admonished as he tried to get back the control. "Count Paris and Prince Escalus? Please stand up."

One blond and one black haired teen stood up, almost making the girls give another loud squeal.

Gunter gave up trying to control his students. "For Count Paris?"

"Me," the blond haired teen by the name of Saralegui answered in a regal manner.

Gunter gave a nod and looked at Murata.

"I got Prince Escalus," Murata told him with a smile.

"Juliet's nurse and Romeo's first love interest, Rosaline?"

Ayami stood up. "Me."

"Okay then," Gunter told her while writing down her name. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost time for their next subject. "I think that's about most of it. All those who drew a character but wasn't called, please see me later."

By the time they had finished, most of the time was taken up. Gathering his materials, Gunter gave his final instructions for their class play before leaving the room. "Rehearsal will start tomorrow after class. All other club activities are suspended until the Cultural Festival is over. Class dismissed."

"What?!" Yuuri said, sounding aghast although his voice was overshadowed by his classmates'.

The moment their professor left, students began to stand up and talk excitedly about their class play, often pointing towards Wolfram and Yuuri. The blond just went with his usual attitude and ignored them. Yuuri, for his part, felt slightly embarrassed at the attention he received. It was the first time he had gotten so much attention. Not even the times when they won a game could compare to this.

He stood up and made his way towards Murata's desk. "He didn't just say "club activities are suspended until the festival is over," right? Please tell me he didn't."

"I do believe that's what he said," Murata answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyway, this messes up our training schedule pretty badly. What should we do now?"

"Like we can do something," Yuuri grumbled back. "Argh! This must be the worst year I could ever have! First, I have to be paired with that selfish von Bielefeld, and then Professor Gunter has to suspend all club activities. How worse can it get?"

"Fall in love with your partner?" Murata suggested innocently. His little remarked cost him dearly.

Yuuri smacked him with a book making the other wince in pain.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Yuuri gave him a glare. "That was not even funny! I can't believe you even said that!"

"That was just a joke, Shibuya, a joke," Murata said with a scowl. "No need to take it personally unless…" He left the last part unspoken although Yuuri already figured it out.

"No, I _don't_ like him and _never_ will," he replied indignantly, blushing slightly. "We're both boys and you know very well I'm not into that kind of relationship! I don't know what's gotten with you but this is the last time I'll ever hear you say that!"

"Whatever you say," Murata said with a shrug.

"Murata!" he retorted, raising the book he was holding to threaten him.

"Okay, okay, I understand," Murata said raising his hands together in a form of surrender. "You didn't have to get all worked up. Honestly." In reality, he was really just kidding his friend but he didn't expect him to act this way. Shibuya was being too defensive in his opinion. Perhaps… but it is the most unlikely thing to happen. Both boys seem to hold animosity towards each other in the beginning and it took a worse turn now.

"Back on your seats please," their Algebra instructor said as she came in. Students began to make their way back as she introduced the new lesson. Yuuri only listened to her half-heartedly, his mind starting to wander, wondering how he will be able to survive the rehearsal with Wolfram around, if he decided to practice that is.

* * *

At the sound of the bell ringing for the third time, Wolfram got up as quickly as he could. No doubt he'll be surrounded again by his 'fan girls.' He didn't name them that, other people did. Over the time, he just picked it up, though whenever in public, he just refers to them as 'the girls.'

Just as he expected, cries of "Ah, where is Wolfram-sama?" and "Prince Wolfram, would you like to eat lunch with us?" were heard. Lucky enough for him, he was already past the door, unnoticed by anyone.

"Avoiding your fan girls?" a male's voice said the moment he stepped outside of the room. Leaning by the wall was a smirking Shinou.

"Isn't that obvious?" he replied sarcastically. Without saying anything else, he brushed passed him. He clearly needed some time alone and there was only once place in the whole campus where he could do that.

"I'll save a chair for you if you ever decide to eat lunch," Shinou called out to him.

Wolfam waved his hand in response. As quickly as he could, he walked away with the hope that nobody would notice him with all the commotion there is. The entire school seemed to have heard about their class play. As he passed by a group of girls near the hallway, he managed to catch a few of their conversation.

"Yes," she giggled.

"I heard it was Wolfram-sama."

"…and Shibuya-san too."

He slipped past them quietly. After a few minutes walk, he finally reached his destination. He opened the door and went inside. The sun was quite hot but the trees provided enough shade for comfort. Sitting beside a sakura tree, he started to relax. The calm atmosphere started to relieve him of his stress. He looked around and saw that the flowers were starting to bloom. Feeling sleepy, he closed his eyes for a quick nap. There was still enough time anyway. He'll just rest a bit.

"_Ne, Conrad, did any mail come?" he asked as his brother came in. There he was near the window peering hopefully outside._

"_Not today, Wolfram," his older brother replied softly._

"_Hnn. I wonder what happened to Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan hasn't written a reply to me."_

_Conrad looked over to his little brother who was still busy staring outside. It had been two months since they left their hometown. Ever since they came, Wolfram had never missed a day without writing to Yuuri but strangely he never wrote back. "He's probably busy or the mail hasn't reached him yet. I'm sure he'll write back once he receives your letters."_

"_Maybe he already forgotten about me," Wolfram said fearfully._

"_I don't think so. Yuu-chan will never forget someone like you."_

"_Really?" Wolfram asked hopefully. _

"_I'm sure." _

"_Okay then. Honey-chan will wait patiently for Yuu-chan's letter. But I wish Yuu-chan's letter comes soon. I miss him."_

_Conrad smiled. Wolfram really cared about Yuuri. He continued to watch over his little brother as the latter resumed his staring._

"Hey, are you okay?" a boy's voice asked worriedly, gently shaking him. The blond didn't stir. _'Now what? Should I just go and leave him?' _Sighing, he decided to wait for him to wake up. The blond sleeping amidst the flowers was a truly remarkable sight, like an angel. Yuuri found himself admiring him as he continued to watch him over. Leaning closer, he noticed how peaceful he looks in his sleep; who would have thought he possesses such a fiery temper.

"Yuu…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Are you awake?" Yuuri asked out loud, causing the blond to wake up.

Wolfram's eyes started to flutter open as he heard someone speak. He opened his eyes and the sudden light momentarily made him blind. As his eyes adjusted to his surrounding, he turned to the source of the voice. The blurry image he was seeing earlier was starting to become recognizable.

"Shibuya!" he cried out, startled. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuri backed off a little, giving the other space. "I was going to ask you whether you'll come to the meeting after class. The president asked me to ask you." The president didn't really ask him but he volunteered, figuring that it's better to make amends with his partner if they want the play to run smoothly.

"I'll come," the prince told him bitterly.

"Really?" Yuuri asked doubtfully. If memory serves right, Wolfram just said that morning that he won't come.

"Of course. I was just threatening Professor Gunter earlier. Even though I hate the part, I'll still play it. I won't let anyone down."

"Ah, is that so," Yuuri said, an uncomfortable silence began to surround them. "What are you doing in a place like this anyway? And, who is Yuu?"

'_Yuu?' _Wolfram asked himself. He remembered having a dream about him. Had he spoken his name while asleep?His eyes narrowed as he snapped at Yuuri, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Yuuri was taken aback by Wolfram's response. "Fine then! Here I thought I could try and get along with you, but I guess that's impossible. After all, who could ever stand a person like you?" He got up and angrily left the green house, leaving a very surprised Wolfram behind.


	4. The More You Hate, The More You Love

Notes:'_thoughts' _"_flashbacks"_

* * *

Wolfram watched as Yuuri stormed his way out of the greenhouse. For a moment, he thought of following him but seeing as that the latter was mad at him, he decided against it. Though he was surprised, it didn't bother him too much; he didn't care much about Yuuri anyway. He had never spoken to him before. All he knows knew about the black haired boy was that he was the same age as him and that he was the baseball team's captain. He always felt a mixture of uneasiness and curiosity whenever Yuuri was around. He didn't know why but he thought it was because they could never stand each other.

'_But why am I wasting my time thinking about him?'_ He mentally shook himself.

He had something else to worry right now. That's right, his reaction when Yuuri mentioned the name "Yuu". It bothers him a lot why he acted that way, so out of his character. Was it because for the first time in many years, he dreamt about his childhood friend? He sat and leaned against the sakura Sakura tree again, lost in thoughts.

From afar, he heard the bell ringing, but he didn't make any effort to stand up. With all that had happened, he doesn't didn't have any intention of going back to class.

Sighing, Wolfram closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to his childhood days. Yuu was the only friend he had before they left Japan. They were always together, playing at the park. He was the only person he felt comfortable with. He remembered the feeling he had when they were together. With Yuu, he always feels felt at ease and safe. It was like Yuu was protecting him, not that he was a weakling. He reminisced about the time when they were playing at the park; a bird fell out of its nest.

"_Yuu-chan!" a blond kid called out._

"_Just wait for me there honey-chan," Yuu replied. He was holding a little bird on in his hand while trying to climb a tree._

"_But, that's dangerous!" He protested, attempting to follow the other boy. "Yuu-chan, come down. You'd You'll get hurt. Yuu-chan!"_

_Yuu ignored the protest and continued climbing the tree. He had a difficult time as he was carrying the bird in his one hand. The tree was only of average height but to a boy as small as him, it was really tall. After more painstaking minutes, he finally saw the bird's nest. Putting it back carefully, he made his way down in no time._

"_See, honey-chan, I'm fine," he said as he approached his companion. _

"_But..but.." Honey in a stifled voice. He looked as he was about to cry. "You could have fallen."_

"_Waa, honey-chan, don't cry!" Yuu said quickly. As he said that, tears fell from honey's Honey's eyes._

A smile escaped his lips as he continued to reminisced his past. _'I wonder how Yuu is doing right now,'_ he mused silently, thinking about him for the first time. '_Does he still remember me? It's been almost ten years since we last spoke to each other. I wonder why you didn't answer any of my letters. There are a lot of questions I wanted to ask you.'_

When they left Japan when he was five, he and Yuu never spoke to each other again. Despite the countless letters he sent him, he never once received a letter back. In the end, hurt by Yuu's betrayal, he gave up waiting and never wrote again. From then on, he tried his best to forget about him. He never mentioned Yuu's name out loud ever again. Whenever his mother or brothers would talk about him, he always appears appeared uninterested. Pretty soon, nobody mentioned him anymore and Yuu was forgotten in their household.

Even though he pretended he didn't care anymore, Yuu's absence created a hole in his heart. He never felt so lonely before. He missed Yuu's company so much that several times did he ask his mother to allow him to return to Japan but his efforts were useless. His uncle was adamant of him staying there.

'_I wish we could meet again.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who does he think he is?" Yuuri muttered angrily, making his way back to the classroom. Fortunately, there was no one who saw him as everyone was back in their room. The bell had just ringed rung a moment ago, signaling the end of their lunch break.

"Who are you talking about?" a voice whispered behind his back, surprising him. "Are you talking about Wolfram?"

"Gaaah!" shouted Yuuri, taking a step back. "M-murata! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the classroom?"

"You were taking so long so I decided to check up on you," explained Murata. "So, what happened? Did the two of you had have another fight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Yuuri answered back sarcastically.

"Well, judging from your murderous aura right now, I'm right at guessing the two of you had a fight."

"Well, what did you expect?" Yuuri challenged, starting to walk away. "Anyway, let's not talk about that right now. We should be getting back or we'll be late."

Murata nodded and followed behind Yuuri. They got back to the room just in time for their lecture to start. Muttering a quick apology to their professor, Yuuri took his seat and hurriedly pulled out his text book. It took him a while before he noticed that Wolfram's seat was vacant, although Shinou was in his seat. Looking around, he saw a few of his classmates throwing curious glances at him, as if waiting for an explanation at the prince's absence. Yuuri just gave them a blank look.

After a while, almost everyone was throwing glances at him. Deciding to ignore them, Yuuri busied himself by pretending to be reading his book. An hour had passed and yet the blond haven't returned. His anger subsiding, he couldn't help but to feel anxious. Throughout the class he kept throwing hopeful glances at door for any sign that Wolfram was coming back.

The time dragged by slowly and yet no Wolfram appeared. Yuuri then started to feel a mixture of guilt and worry. Finally, the bell rang again.

Making up his mind to look for Wolfram, he stood up quickly; he made his way towards the door, not bothering to wait for Murata.

"Yuuri!" the other black called out. "Where are you going? We'll have a meeting for the play you know!"

"I'll catch up," Yuuri replied hurriedly, without looking back. "I just have to do something."

He first went to the auditorium, but he didn't find although he didn't found Wolfram. He then tried at the library and the gymnasium but to no avail. Wolfram was nowhere to be found.

'_Maybe he went home already', _Yuuri thought to himself_. _He started to ask the guards around if they saw the blond leaving. To his dismay, none of them saw him leaving the school grounds.

'_Where is he?'_ Yuuri thought desperately. The sun was already starting to set and he had already spent hours looking for him.. Walking aimlessly, he passed by the greenhouse where he and Wolfram got into an argument earlier. Taking a chance he pushed the door open and looked around. However to his dismay, Wolfram wasn't there at all. Feeling exhausted, he gave up and returned back to the classroom.

"Shibuya-san!" Someone said as he entered. Yuuri scanned the room and his heart sank. He didn't return back at all.

"He didn't came come back after all," he whispered very quietly.

"Could we start the meeting now, Shibuya-san?" their class president, Akira Sakamoto, asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you wait," he apologized.

"Okay then, the rehearsal will start tomorrow before morning classes starts so please come around at 6:30. Those who did not get any role will make the props needed and arrange the stage…."

Yuuri didn't heard what Akira said next. His mind was already elsewhere, thinking where the blond prince could have gone to. There was no way no one could have seen him leave the school grounds. He just hoped nothing bad happened to him.

"Why don't you go atto his house if you're so worried," Shinou suggested, turning around to face him.

"At hHis house?" Yuuri repeated, unsure of what he heard.

Shinou was the cousin of Wolfram and should be a year ahead of them but he decided to wait for Wolfram. The two are splitting images of the other that the only difference they had was the color of their eyes. Wolfram's held the beauty of emerald while Shinou's are deep blue sapphire. Although that is the only similarity they had. Despite being cousins, the two have very different attitudes. Wolfram was hot-tempered, serious at times, and unsociable while his cousin is was laid back, friendly and playful.

"I could give you the address if you want so you could check up on him."

"Really?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Sure, it's not like no one is allowed to know where he lives. I'll write it down for you."

"But don't you live with him?" Yuuri asked as Shinou write wrote Wolfram's address on a paper.

"I live on my own," he answered. "But I usually visit them once in a while. Here."

"Thanks," Yuuri said gratefully, taking the piece of paper from Shinou.

"Well, good luck on your visit. Try not to fight with him, ok?"

Yuuri immediately got up and excused himself from the meeting. After getting the instruction for tomorrow and assuring the president he'd pass the message to Wolfram, he dashed out of the room to where his service was waiting for him.

"Where are we off to, Yuuri-sama?" a middle-aged driver asked as he held the door open.

After giving the specific details, Yuuri got in the car and they drove away. It was already dark since the sun had set but it wasn't that quite late yet. The drive to Wolfram's house didn't take quite long.

As he had expected, the von Bielefeld family lived in one of the exclusive and elite areas. Wolfram's family status is equal to his. As they passed down the palatial houses with capacious yards, Yuuri wondered what kind of family Wolfram has. Wolfram had been his schoolmate for almost two years and his classmate for almost a year now but he barely knew anything from the person known to be the 'prince'. Except for the fact that his family had royal connections and wealth that could match theirs, he knows nothing about him.

"Yuuri-sama, we have arrived," Tanaka announced as the car came into a halt.

"Thanks, Tanaka-san, please wait for me. I'll be back in a bit." Yuuri stepped out of the car and gaze at the house in front of him. From the gate he could tell that it was a Victorian style house with a large garden containing many flowers.

Pushing the doorbell, Yuuri introduced himself and stated his purpose. Moments later, a maid came rushing out and escorted him inside.

"Shibuya-sama, please have a seat. Wolfram-sama would will be here in a moment." The maid then excused herself and left.

"What do you want?" A cold voice said.

Yuuri turned to the source of the voice and saw Wolfram standing with an annoyed expression; he didn't want to see the other boy.

A flash of irritation started to flicker throughout Yuuri. Reminding himself of his purpose of visiting Wolfram, he kept his emotions in check.

"vVon Bielefeld-san, about our earlier disagreement I'm sorry," Yuuri started.

"If that's all you came for then you may leave," Wolfram responded, already turning back.

"Look, I'm already trying to make amends with you and that's all you could say?" the black haired boy said asked heatedly.

"I didn't ask for your apology!" Wolfram said in the same tone. He looked furious. "It was your own idea to come here. Nobody forced you to do it!"

"Then I'll take my leave," Yuuri said coldy. "Tomorrow before morning classes starts we'll have a rehearsal. Make sure you memorize your lines." Without another word, he left.

Wolfram watched him go. He couldn't understand himself at all. Being near Yuuri made him feel uncomfortable and he would always act oddly.

Outside, Yuuri was still fuming with anger as he got on in the car. In his pocket, his cellphone started to vibrate. Taking it out, he saw that Murata was the one calling.

"Hello?"

"Shibuya!" the other line said enthusiastically.

"Why are you calling?" he asked urgently. "Did something happen?"

"No, no. So, how was the visit?"

"Disaster," he told him and he ended up retelling the whole event. "In the end, we just shouted at each other."

"Ne, Shibuya," Murata said thoughtfully. "Could it be that you actually like him a lot?"

"Like?" he said incredulously as if it was the craziest thing he heard. " Are you out of you mind? I couldn't even stand him, let alone like him."

"Well, there's a saying that goes, "'The more you hate, the more you like.' If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the two of you are couples having their little arguments."

"That is the one thing that'll never happen" Yuuri said seriously. "I'm not into those kinds of relationships. I like girls and no matter how pretty Wolfram is, he's still a guy."

"You'll never know. You can't teach the heart to whom it should fall."

"Whatever. I'm hanging up." He clicked the end button and pocketed his cell phone. Murata's words bothered him a little but he pushed the thought aside. Falling in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld was something that would never and could never happen.

* * *

Hi. I'm back again. Hope you liked the latest chapter. Being on hiatus for some time made my writing skills rusty but I did my best with this. So please don't forget to leave a review on what you think about this chapter.

I'll also be updating "Destiny" as soon as it is beta-ed. =)

Last note, I'm still on hiatus although I'll still try to update my stories as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and take care!


	5. Bridging the Gap

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and Romeo and Juliet do not belong to me.

* * *

Yuuri glanced at his watch. He still has a few minutes to go before practice starts. For the rehearsal of their play, Akira decided on an unused classroom instead of their own. By the time he reached it, he was already panting heavily, having to run down all the way from the front gate.

"Sorry for coming late, "he said as he got inside. There were already a lot of people present.

"That's okay, Shibuya-san," Akira told him with a smile. "We haven't started yet anyway."

Taking a quick look, Yuuri was surprised to see a petite blond figure sitting across the classroom. After all, what he expected to see the following morning was the complete cast of the play minus the annoying prince. With them fighting the night before, he had thought that Wolfram was far too angry with him to actually show up. What he didn't expect was to see the blond in the far corner of the classroom, reading the script. Even more surprising was when he was told that Wolfram was actually the first to arrive. With the recent happenings, Yuuri stood at the doorway, completely stunned at the scenario.

"He may be stubborn and a brat but he doesn't let people down," Wolfram's cousin, Shinou told him as he went past. "He has too much pride, after all."

"That's a relief," Yuuri muttered sarcastically. "At least we don't have to worry about him messing his part."

"Oh, he won't," the other blond smirked at him. "That, I promise you."

Whatever Shinou meant, Yuuri did not bother to care. Instead, he walked to the nearest chair, put his bag down, took out his own copy, and began to read some of his lines. The majority of the class had not yet arrived.

"Everyone, please gather around now," Akira called out to them, once all of the major characters had arrived. "I have an announcement to make. For the first and second rehearsal, you can read your lines. However, I would expect all of you to have memorized your lines by the third rehearsal. Today, we will start with Act I."

Those who were chosen to be part of the chorus began, _"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,__from ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life…"_

Yuuri watched the Chorus rehears smoothly down to his scene. His heart pounded as he said his lines, he wasn't used to this kind of thing. Murata, playing Benvolio, said his piece flawlessly. Yuuri expected nothing less from his friend. That man could pull an act that could fool everyone.

Since they were reading their lines, there were no major problems encountered apart from a few mispronounced words that Akira had to correct. Wolfram stayed quietly on his seat, giving no care on what was happening, which was not unusual of him.

"Let's move on to Scene V," Akira announced, while flipping the pages of his script.

The class held their breath. It was the moment they have been waiting for. It was the scene where Romeo would meet his one true love, Juliet. It would also mean the part where in Yuuri and Wolfram would act together. A few girls muffled a squeal, trying not to ruin the scenario. Wolfram got up and went to the center of the classroom. Yuuri stood a few feet away from him.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand__this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand__to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," _Yuuri read while trying to bring emotion to his character.

Wolfram, turned to look at him, with a mild look of surprise in his face. _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

It was then that Yuuri was amazed at Wolfram's acting skills. It was the same as Murata, effortless and flawless, as if he was Juliet herself. One would have thought that the prince actually liked what he was doing. The only thing that was missing was a long gown to complete the look. Shaking the image away from his mind, he said his next lines, "_Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too?"_

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"_ Wolfram said, with a hint of shyness. Everyone watched him intently, like they were captured in a spell.

"Okay, cut!" Akira shouted, bringing everyone back to reality. "As all of you may have read, there will be a kissing scene later on. Shibuya-san, von Bielefeld-san, I don't mean actually kissing but rather give the impression that Shibuya-san kissed you."

Before they had a chance to come up with any counter arguments, Murata spoke up, "You won't _actually_ kiss each other on the lips. Shibuya, you could hold von Bielefeld-san's face and then lean at him. That should give the impression that you two really kissed. Besides, it's not like you two have a choice. You have to do it to make a convincing performance."

Yuuri and Wolfram agreed reluctantly but not before saying that they would practice that part in private, making the rest of the class disappointed. Wolfram simply gave them a glare. With the first Act finished, they were dismissed and headed to their own classroom for their lecture.

"Hey, Wolfram," Shinou called out to his cousin as he caught up to him. Wolfram had simply dashed out of the room the moment practice ended.

"What?" the prince responded rather crossly.

"My, my, someone's extra touchy today."

Wolfram sighed, "Who wouldn't be irritated at being forced to kiss a guy."

"It's just for a play. Besides, you won't _really_ kiss him. It's all for the sake of acting. There's nothing more."

"Still, I'm not comfortable with the thought of it. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick. Not to mention I have to do it with a person I don't even get along with."

"I've been wondering about that. You and Shibuya have never been formally introduced to each other. So, why the animosity?"

Wolfram thought about it. They never spoke to each other but whenever the other was near him, he'd act way out of his character. He'd always feel nervous that he'd end up saying unnecessary things. "I don't know," he said slowly.

"From what I heard, Shibuya is really a nice guy."

"Maybe we started on the wrong foot. But I was really pissed off when I found out I'd play Juliet and he had to stick his nose into other people's business."

"So you vented your anger on him?" Shinou said wisely.

Wolfram looked abashed. "Maybe a little. Like I said, I was pissed off."

"Well, bad luck for you," Shinou said. "You're stuck with him until the festival ends so you'd better start getting along with each other."

"I know," Wolfram sighed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Just a piece of advice, try to get to know him better. Who knows, maybe you'd even like each other."

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Shinou looked at him exasperatedly. "Come on Wolf. It's not going to help anyone if you two continue to bicker every time you get the chance to be within a foot of each other."

"Hey! I'm not the one picking a fight with him!"

"And yet you don't do anything to patch up the things between you."

"Fine then, I'll behave myself."

"Just don't think about it too much and enjoy it. Could've been a lot worse, right? At least you get to kiss a handsome guy."

"Shut up, Shinou," the blond prince retorted at his cousin.

Shinou did but it did not stop him from throwing sly glances at his cousin.

Wolfram chose to ignore him and went to his seat, hoping for some peace. Fortunately, their professor came early which forced the other students to get back on their seats. He took out his pen and notebook and began to take down notes, trying to not to let his thoughts wander. What Shinou said was true. He had better make peace with Shibuya if he wanted smooth sailing for their stage play. Besides, it won't do anyone any good if they continued bickering with each other. He resolved to apologize to Yuuri the next time they met in private.

On the other side of the classroom, the baseball captain was also busy with his own thoughts. He was thinking of the earlier events and Wolfram's behavior. He couldn't understand the prince at all. One moment he'd be angry and a brat then the next he'd be reliable. Sighing, he thought of how he was going to survive their rehearsal together. When they practiced earlier, they didn't speak a word aside from the lines they were supposed to deliver. As he was thinking, a piece of paper was slid on his desk.

'Thinking of Wolfram? - M'

Yuuri scribbled quickly, while looking out for their professor. 'Not really. Maybe a little, I guess. It's just I can't understand him.'

Murata looked at him questioningly. 'What do you mean?'

'He seems like he's a bipolar. Totally unpredictable. With the state we are in, I don't think I'd survive being with him. And the fact that I -feel so uneasy around him.'

When he got the paper back, he was surprised at what Murata wrote. 'Try giving him another chance. He's much more than meets the eye. Don't you always say that we shouldn't judge a book by its cover? So what's happening with you?'

It was that comment that made him think of the whole situation. It was not in his nature to be judgmental, to think the worst of other people, or to be pessimistic. He always tried to think of the good in other people, always give the benefit of the doubt to the point of foolishness. That's why he found it odd to be instantly irritated and angered whenever it concerned the prince. Perhaps, just as Murata said, he should give it another shot. Besides, he knew that his longtime friend was good at judging people's character.

He decided to throw out his prejudices against Wolfram and hope that maybe, just maybe, they could get along.

xxxxxxxxxx

For what felt like an eternity to Yuuri, the bell rang finally. It was already lunch time and some of his classmates have already started to make their way to the cafeteria.

"Shibuya, are you coming?" Murata asked him, already at the doorway with their friends.

Yuuri shook his head and answered, "You guys go ahead. I have something to do." He already decided to look for Wolfram and have a small talk with him. However, the prince had already disappeared from their classroom without him noticing. Yuuri thought of asking Shinou where Wolfram might be, but he did not want to have any gossip circulate just yet. He had an hour and a half to look for Wolfram, but he didn't know where to start.

"Try the greenhouse," someone said behind him.

Yuuri spun around to see a blond figure exiting the classroom. Taking Shinou's advice, he dashed towards the greenhouse. He could see the gates slightly ajar. Quietly, he went inside. He could see Wolfram at the far end, near a large sakura tree. It was a good thing that the prince had his back to him; he still did not know how to broach the topic. He went closer and heard the prince's voice, reciting a line from their play.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?__Deny thy father and refuse thy name;__or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,__and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Wolfram was practicing alone and it surprised Yuuri again. To have the prince going to the rehearsal was one thing, but to see him practicing the lines he hated was truly a shock to him. It was then that he decided to let the prince go on before he reveals himself.

"No, that was not right," he heard him say. "Juliet here was in anguish, desperate. That's how my voice should be, but I can't nail it at all." Wolfram said his lines again and again with different emotions in his voice. He watched as Wolfram tried to perfect it, wondering how long it will take before the prince would be satisfied. Just as he was about to sit, a twig cracked catching the other's attention.

"Who's there?" Wolfram said sharply, turning around, his eyes narrowing

"Uhm, hello?" Yuuri said. His arms were raised in what he hoped conveyed, 'I didn't mean to spy on you but it just happened and I didn't meant any harm' type of message.

"Oh, Shibuya…" Wolfram said quietly. He had the urge to shout at him, but stopped himself at the last moment. Remembering what Shinou told him earlier, he tried to behave. "This is unexpected," he said, his voice a little constrained. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuri thought that Wolfram would yell at him. Fortunately, the fiery prince seemed to mellow down a little, which was a good sign. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Wolfram remained silent which Yuuri took as an indication to continue. He realized that it was for the best to go straight to the point. "I know we didn't have a great start and things didn't work out after that, but, really, if I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. It's just that we're going to be together for the play and I don't want any ill-feelings with my partner."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Wolfram mumbled, looking uncomfortable. "Anyway, it's in the past so don't let it worry you."

Yuuri smiled warmly. "I guess this means we're okay now?"

Wolfram gave a short nod. He could feel his heart throbbing faster which is why he didn't trust himself to speak. He was painfully reminded again how Yuuri made him feel things he never felt before.

"Why don't we start again?" Yuuri offered. "I know we can't say what happened in the past did not happen but we can put the past behind us, right?"

Wolfram frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We really don't know each other at all," Yuuri explained. "I mean, I know your name but that's all I know about you. We were never really introduced to each other at all. I think it might help if we, you know, get to know each other a little better." As he said that, he held out a hand and a goofy smile, his onyx eyes meeting the emerald ones. "I'm Yuuri Shibuya or Yuuri for short. Nice to meet you."

The prince let out a soft chuckle upon seeing Yuuri's face before taking his hand. "Wolfram von Bielefeld."

For Yuuri's part, it made him happy at their progress. It was a start. They were not yet friends, far from it, but at least they were no longer enemies. He was confident that somewhere along the way, they will get there.

* * *

**Beta-ed by Raelyn33**

Hello guys! Been a while since I updated this story and all. Finally, our two protagonists have made some progress. It's nice that they didn't fight in this chapter. Haha. A refreshing change. Anyway, so what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review so I would know!

Till next time! ^^


	6. The Hands of Friendship

The edited chapter by Raelyn33. I hope you'll enjoy it and do leave a review after. Lots of thanks!

* * *

Wolfram came home that night in high spirits and carried the mood up until dinner. A maid greeted him as he went inside.

"Welcome home, Wolfram-sama," she said with a low bow, taking Wolfram's bag. "Your mother has also returned home."

"Mother?" Wolfram repeated, unsure if what he heard was right. His mother was often away on her quest for true love, leaving him all alone most of the time.

The maid nodded. "Yes. She came back this afternoon, Wolfrma-sama. Cheri-sama is currently in her room. Shall I inform her of your arrival?"

"No, don't, I'll just go there myself." Wolfram went into her room as fast as he could, it had really been a while since he last saw his mother and he was excited to see her again. He knocked twice before entering.

"Mother," he said in greeting, closing the door behind him.

The room was a mess. Clothes, shoes, and bags of various designers were scattered on the floor and yet he noticed that his mother was _still_ in the process of unpacking. It seems that his mother had a bit of shopping done before coming back. Although 'a bit' seems like an understatement.

His mother turned around, her eyes widened in delight, and immediately launched herself at him. "Oh, Wolfie! You're here! I've missed you so much!"

"Mother, that hurts," he joked while being subjected to her tight hug. How he missed his mother.

"How are you?" his mother asked as she released him.

"I'm fine, mother." Wolfram answered her. "Anyway, when did you arrive? Why didn't you send a message you were coming home tonight? I would have gone and picked you up at the airport."

"Oh, Wolfie, I didn't want to burden you!" Cheri said airily and continued unpacking. "Besides, it was not much of a big deal."

Wolfram navigated his way through the mountain of stuff his mother left on the floor. It amazes him to no end on how much shopping his mother did. He sat beside his mother and watched her silently.

Cheri continued for a while before stopping abruptly and looked at him for a good measure before suddenly saying, "You still look exactly the same, beautiful as usual! I have just the right clothes for you!"

Wolfram gave an exaggerated sigh, gently pushing his mother away. "Please stop that, mother. I'm a guy, so I'd prefer you not call me 'beautiful'."

"Why is that?" his mother wondered innocently. "You're really beautiful just like me! I bet all of the men and women are after you!"

Wolfram sighed again. He was really hoping it would not come to this. It was the same conversation all over again. Cheri would always exclaim how beautiful her son was that would end in him being interrogated. If there were company present, he would already be blushing with embarrassment. Wolfram braced himself as he knew his mother would next ask if he had already started seeing someone. He was not disappointed.

"Say, is there anyone you like, Wolf?"

Wolfram gave his usual answer of 'no' with an apathetic face, like he did not care at all. His mother seems to be unconvinced and was about to ask another question when, to Wolfram's luck, he was spared as one of the maids informed them that dinner was ready. He quickly led his mother to the dining room. Since Cheri's arrival was unannounced, only a simple dinner was prepared consisting of one dish and strawberry shortcake for dessert. It was on Wolfram's insistence since it was usually only him eating.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Wolfie," Cheri observed her youngest son. "Did something nice happen?"

"No, I am most certainly not, Mother," her son objected, taking a small bite of his steak. "I'm just being my usual self. Besides, why would I even be?"

"Well, you've been humming for a while and I don't think you even noticed it. And there is no scowl present in you features, which is a very rare sight, I might say. Honestly, if you continue to be like that, you'll end up like your brother."

At this, a small frown did appear on Wolfram's face. "Mother!"

Cheri left out a small laugh. "Stop being so stiff, Wolf. You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Of course."

Cheri gave a sigh. Some things never change. "Well, let's go back to the topic, shall we?"

"What topic?" Wolfram said, feigning innocence. He was already wishing his mother would stop questioning him.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Wolf," Cheri pointed out with a smile.

"I'm just happy you're here," Wolfram said plainly, finding a loophole.

"Is that all there is to it? Or maybe more? Is there someone else making you happy?" She was thoroughly enjoying teasing her son.

"No!" Wolfram said loudly, almost knocking over his glass.

"I'm just kidding," his mother said, laughing. "It's just that I don't often see you smile like that ever since…." Her voice trailed off without completing it.

Wolfram, for his part, realized what his mother left unsaid but chose not to comment on it, like he always did. When he was younger, it took him a lot of self-control not to throw a tantrum whenever _his_ name was mentioned, not that he always succeeded.

"Gwendal also left a message before I came back."

Wolfram was glad that his mother did not pursue the topic. "What did Aniue say?"

"He said that he'll be back in a week's time. He's just finishing the details of the contract."

"Oh, good. It's been a while since he came back."

"There's also another thing," she said in an afterthought. "Conrad is also coming home."

Wolfram's face hardened. He did not comment and stopped eating altogether as if disgusted with something.

"Wolf?"

"I haven't acknowledged him as my brother so whether he comes home or not, I don't care," Wolfram said disdainfully. He put down his utensils and rose from the table. "If you don't mind, Mother, I'll be going first. It was tiring day at school."

Cheri did not even bother arguing. Wolfram was already in that 'mood' and any other effort would be futile. She gave her permission and stared at her son sadly. After all these years, his hatred towards Conrad has not yet disappeared. She briefly wondered if a time will come the hatred will go away.

Back in his room, Wolfram tried not to think about his mother's sad look. An internal battle was raging inside him with his hatred for his older brother dominating his love for him. He silently got in bed and tried to sleep. Minutes turned into hours and yet he was still unable to sleep. He kept on tossing on his bed all night, trying to find a comfortable spot.

The following morning, Wolfram was running late. His alarm clock failed to wake him up. Thankfully, Yuuri called to remind him of their early morning practice. He had barely enough time to get washed and eat a proper breakfast before dashing out.

"Wolfram-sama," his butler greeted as his got in his limousine. The morning air felt cold and sent shivers down his body. He was intolerant to cold temperature and it always makes him sleepy. For a moment, he was tempted to get back in bed and sleep.

It was still early and if he and Yuuri had not made an agreement to meet early for a practice with only the two of them, he would still be lying in bed. He always believes that waking up before six in the morning should be made illegal. He was already tempted to sleep in the limo on their way to school, only to be told that they had already arrived. Wolfram peered outside the window and could see the gates of Shin Makoku around the corner. The drive could not have been more than twenty minutes and yet usually it took them almost an hour to get there.

"That's because there is no traffic, Wolfram-sama," the butler informed him as he opened the car's door. "Maybe you haven't noticed it since you are always asleep."

"That figures," Wolfram muttered. "Anyway, I'm not sure what time we will be done. I'll just call you later to pick me up."

The driver bowed lowly as Wolfram scanned the area. It just came to him that he and Yuuri never agreed on a place to meet up. Shaking his head over their stupidity, he pulled out his phone to call his partner when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Wolfram-san! Over here!" Yuuri was leaning by the wall near the entrance gate. Wolfram put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards him, stifling a yawn that was threatening to escape.

"Good morning!" Yuuri greeted him as the prince got closer.

"Shibuya," he said back in greeting.

"No 'good morning, too' whatsoever?" Yuuri asked, amused. "It wouldn't hurt to return a greeting you know."

"Shut up," Wolfram said irritably.

"Someone's rather crabby early in the morning," Yuuri joked, trying to lighten up the blonde's mood. He failed miserably when Wolfram sent him one of his death glares.

"I'm still sleepy. I didn't get enough sleep."

"You could sleep later during free period, you know-"

"Why did you call me by my name?" Wolfram suddenly interrupted. "I didn't recall being on a first name basis with you."

"Oh," Yuuri answered sheepishly. "I hope you didn't mind. Well, you see, you're surname is kinda a bit of a mouthful to say. 'Wolfram' is lot better. It still has honorifics. And you could call be 'Yuuri', too!" He added the last part as though hoping for the prince not to be offended.

"Whatever."

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram may not have answered him directly, but it was a lot better than having a fuming prince at him. "We'd better get moving or else we won't be able to do anything before first period starts." Yuuri said as he grabbed Wolfram by the hand without waiting for any reply.

If Wolfram was wide awake, he would have pulled away his hand without a second thought. Luckily, there were also no students yet to witness the scene. They decided to practice beneath a sakura tree, just outside of their classroom. Yuuri liked the cool morning air brushing against his face. They were able to do a great deal before the students started to arrive.

Pleased with their accomplishment, they decided to return to their room. When they arrived, most of their classmates were already present. Wolfram immediately sat down and took a nap.

Yuuri took the empty chair next to Wolfram and sat down, observing the boy beside him. He was tempted to wake the prince, but fought the idea down. If he and Wolfram were already close friends, he might have done it. But Wolfram was well known for having a bad temper and he knew for sure that waking him up would be enough to have the other fuming at him. Wolfram was already a tolerable partner; he did not need to have the bratty Wolfram back.

"Yuu," he heard Wolfram say. He heard that name before, back in the school's greenhouse. Wolfram seemed to be dreaming of that person called "Yuu" often. Yuuri wondered who it was, perhaps someone really special to Wolfram. The prince was not really a sociable person, often times he preferred to be by himself. Although, when someone asks for help, he would always lend a hand. He noticed that a few days ago when some of his classmates asked to be tutored on a certain math problem. Wolfram can be kind sometimes.

_"He's cold?" _he thought to himself when he saw a slight movement in the prince's body as though he was shivering. Without a second though, he removed the jacket he had been wearing and draped it on Wolfram. He didn't mind the cold morning air and it was only because of Shori's persistence that he brought a jacket. Shori could be overbearing at times, much more than their mother when it comes to his well-being.

"Good morning, class!" Their science and technology professor, Anissina von Karbelnikoff, announced in a happy voice.

Yuuri held back a groan that was threatening to escape. He forgot that they'd be having science as their first subject. It was not that he hates it, it is just that their professor has a weird habit of randomly choosing a student to be her test subject on one of her experiments. Of course, she always assured her class that it is highly safe and will cause no harm, but there were rumors that those subjected to the experiments have never been the same again. He shuddered at the thought. He hurriedly went back to his seat unless he wants to be marked absent.

"Is time already?" Wolfram said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. As he straightens up, he did not notice Yuuri's jacket falling from his shoulders. Anissina was already starting with the day's lesson.

"von Bielefeld-sama, your jacket fell," whispered a girl behind him.

Wolfram turned around and picked it up confused. How did a jacket fall from his shoulders? He didn't remember wearing one at all. He searched around and his gaze fell on Yuuri, who was looking at him.

"Keep it," Yuuri mouthed from his seat and quickly turned his attention back to the lesson. Their professor also likes to call on student for recitation. Those who fail to give the correct answer will have an x mark. Five x marks in a week will result to that person's name being added to the "voluntary student participation on my wonderful experiments" list. Yuuri was determined not to be added.

After a gruesome lesson on acceleration and deceleration, finally the bell rang. First period is now over and their next subject, Trigonometry, will not start until after lunch. Basically, they have almost two and a half hour for free period. It was great being a senior student, having a lot of free time.

Yuuri was just finishing packing his things up when Wolfram came to his table.

"This is yours?" Wolfram asked, holding the jacket in his hands.

Yuuri nodded. "I noticed you were shivering earlier and could use some warmth."

"Well, then, thanks I guess," the prince said rather awkwardly. He wasn't used to thanking another person that is not his family. "I'll give it back when it's been washed. I hope you won't mind."

"See, you can be nice if you want to," Yuuri told him.

"WHAT?" Wolfram almost shouted, blushing a little. Most of the remaining students stared at them.

"You know, showing appreciation, decreasing your temper tantrums, etcetera?" Yuuri ticked off with his fingers. He laughed at the face Wolfram was showing.

Wolfram considered smacking Yuuri, no matter how undignified that action seems, but thought the better of it. "Humph!" Was all that he answered, turning away from Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed again at the childish attitude Wolfram was showing. "Hey, come on Wolfram-san, I'm just kidding. Anyway, do you have any plans for lunch? Come on, let's eat together."

"No, I'd rather eat alone," Wolfram told him in a quiet voice.

"You're no fun. Besides, it won't hurt if you eat with me."

"Thanks for the offer, Shibuya-san, but I'm quite used to being alone." Wolfram's patience was already wearing thin. Although he was used to these type of pestering by his fans, it was Yuuri this time doing it. Wolfram knew that he could not ignore or lash out on Yuuri.

"Come on," Yuuri pleaded. "Do me a favor? Just this one. And if you don't like it, I won't ask you again. "

"Fine," Wolfram finally relented. "But we will eat somewhere where there are no students, agreed? I hate being the center of attention." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Of course!" Yuuri agreed happily. He grabbed his bag and waited for Wolfram to do the same.

Wolfram said nothing as he collected his stuff. Yuuri was waiting for him by the doorway, whistling as he waited. Wolfram walked slowly and as he got nearer, Yuuri extended his hand to him. The prince was unsure of taking Yuuri's hand, just as he wondering if he made the right decision. Nevertheless, he took it, and damn what happens next.


	7. The Best Laid PLans

"Where are we going?" Wolfram asked as he followed Yuuri. They were not heading to the cafeteria nor the student's lounge.

"You'll see," Yuuri answered him mysteriously, smiling slightly. "It's a surprise."

"But, I didn't bring any food with me," Wolfram told him, tugging on Yuuri's uniform.

Yuuri halted. "Don't worry. I have food enough for the both of us."

Without further ado, Yuuri resumed his walking, followed by a confused Wolfram. Yuuri turned left, and climbed a staircase. They climbed the stairs together and after passing by the 5th floor, Wolfram suddenly stopped.

"We're heading to the rooftop?!" A bewildered Wolfram asked as he realized where they are headed. He had never been to the rooftop before, though he heard that some of his classmates go there once in a while for a bit of fresh air. It was not usually a hang out choice for the students with most preferring to stay at the lounge or cafeteria.

Yuuri said nothing as he reached the top and opened the door for Wolfram. "Guests first," he grinned.

A strong, cool breeze greeted Wolfram as he came out of the door. It was very quiet. There was no one around except for the two of them. He heard Yuuri close the door as he went near the railings. From there, he could see the whole of Shin Makoku Academy, from the gym to the greenhouse to the auditorium and the buildings where classes are held. Since it was lunch time, he could see some of the students lazily walking around or seating under large sakura trees.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Wolfram said to Yuuri. All of the hesitation he was feeling vanished instantly.

"Isn't it?" Yuuri agreed. He sat crossed legged near to where Wolfram was standing and opened his bag. He pulled out a large bento box, two sets of chopsticks, and his handkerchief to the floor. He beckoned Wolfram to sit where he laid his handkerchief.

Wolfram looked at him, his eyebrow raised looking clearly offended, then took the navy blue colored handkerchief from the floor and folded it neatly. "Here, I don't need this," he coldly said to Yuuri.

Yuuri was taken aback on the tone of Wolfram's voice. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything," he mumbled apologetically. "It's just that I didn't think you'd like your uniform to get dirty."

"It's fine," Wolfram shrugged. "People often do that and it's gets irritating at times. I hate it when I'm being treated differently."

Wolfram's answer caught Yuuri by surprise. Here was something you don't hear every day. All the while, he thought that the prince, who is usually high and mighty, loved getting special treatment.

"Just because my brother is the academy director doesn't make me anything special," Wolfram continued bitterly. "I just want to be a normal academy student like everyone else!"

"Wait, you're the younger brother of director von Voltaire-sama?!" Yuuri half shouted. He knows that the director had a brother, but he did not know it was the person sitting in front of him.

Wolfram nodded. "It's common knowledge isn't it? That's one of the reasons I'm attending this school in the first place."

"But, you have different surnames?"

"Oh, that," Wolfram said plainly, with a bored look on his face. He was already asked that same question many times before. "We have different fathers, but our mother is the same."

"Wow," Yuuri said, amazed. "I guess that makes you an important person!"

Wolfram sent him a glare.

"Whoa! Enough with the glares, please. You know, if looks can kill, you must have killed a dozen people, including me!"

"It's your fault," Wolfram scolded him. "I just told you I hated being treated that way."

"But, you can't deny the fact you're family with the owner of this academy," Yuuri explained.

"Look, can we just drop it?" Wolfram said determinedly.

Wolfram looked too fierce for the moment for Yuuri to argue. With their friendship hanging by a thread, Yuuri could not risk anything to ruin it.

"Okay." Yuuri started unwrapping the covering of his large bento box, revealing a number of Japanese dishes inside. Wolfram was watching him curiously.

"You have a large appetite," Wolfram commented, taking his share from Yuuri.

"No, I don't," Yuuri disagreed. "My mom doesn't like me buying food from the cafeteria. She says that it might not be nutritious. So she makes me breakfast every day. But with a bento this big, I can't put it in my locker. It won't fit. So I just bring a backpack large enough for it."

"That doesn't explain why it has to be so big."

"Oh," Yuuri said sheepishly, taking a bite from his tempura. "I usually eat with Murata, though I don't know why he's missing today. He says my mom's cooking is the best. Try it."

Wolfram took a small bite from his tonkatsu and chewed it slowly while Yuuri waited for his reaction.

"Delicious!" Wolfram exclaimed and began eating more.

"Glad you like it," Yuuri said happily, offering variety of dishes to Wolfram who was only too happy to try.

"It's even better than the ones cooked by the school chef and they're supposed to be the best," Wolfram told Yuuri between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, Murata also keep saying that," Yuuri told him with a grin.

Wolfram was curious. "Do you always eat with Murata?"

"Hm, yeah, unless he disappears right when the bell rings and won't appear after lunch period is over. I've been meaning to ask him where he disappears of to. Why?"

"Well, since you're also famous… being the baseball captain, I thought you'd have a number of people eating with you," Wolfram said slowly.

"I prefer to have some privacy at times. You know, to think about stuff. Sometimes it helps being alone."

Wolfram nodded, but did not say anything, too preoccupied in his thoughts. He was feeling it again, the nostalgic feeling when he was with Yuuri.

"Say, how many are in your family?" Yuuri asked curiously, interrupting his thoughts.

"I have two older brothers and my mom," Wolfram counted with his fingers. "But it's usually me and Aniue who are left most of the time."

"Shinou-san doesn't live with you?"

"He has his own apartment but he usually comes over for dinner once in a while. How about you?"

"Well, there's Mom, my dad, and an older brother," Yuuri said with a thought.

"Must be nice being always with your family," Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram. For a moment, he thought he could see pain and loneliness flash within his emerald eyes. He looked sad although he was trying his best not to show it.

"You should come to our house sometimes and try my mom's curry," Yuuri offered. "Murata swears it's the best curry he had ever tasted."

"Okay," Wolfram agreed. He considerably lightened up. "Just tell me when so I can ask permission. I swear my family always treats me like a baby!"

"Trust me. I know the feeling," Yuuri said seriously. "Especially my brother. Ugh. They way he acts around me, like I'm a five year-old kid. It annoys me to no end!"

Wolfram burst into laughter when Yuuri finish his rant. "We seem to have the same problem, after all."

"Yeah, who would have thought, huh?"

The two looked at each other and burst into another fit of laughter. It took them quite a while to calm down.

"I have not laughed this hard in a long time," Wolfram said, clutching his stomach.

"Me too." Yuuri agreed. "Say, if you want, let's have lunch together again next time."

"Let's see."

.

.

Unknown to the two, another pair was silently observing them from the shadows.

"Well, well, well." A black haired teen wearing glasses said to his companion. They were both peering from the slightly ajar door.

"Seems like stage 1 would be successful eh, my sage?" the other responded with a gleeful voice. He was a bit taller than the other, with a golden hair and eyes the color of the sky.

'My Sage,' Shinou's endearment to him. "Don't call me that," the one called sage answered. "I'm fine with Murata and nothing else."

The nickname started a few years back, when he and Shinou were classmates for the first time. The blue eyed male was an immediate hit to the female population due to his looks and brains. The only one who did not appreciate this was Murata and he often scowled whenever the blond looked at him. Of course, due to the unknown reason why the black haired teen hated his guts, he began to make friends with him. He then found out how Murata hated his playfulness and was treated to an hour long lecture. It was then that he came up of the nickname.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" the voice groaned.

"Because I'm me?" he answered innocently, earning a glare.

"Shinou," the black haired teen said warningly. Of course, he was not angry. What Shinou said was true, although he preferred not to let him know. It would only make the blond male's head bigger. And he fully knows how big Shinou's ego is.

Shinou laughed at the scowl forming on his friend, moved closer and gave him a peck on the forehead. "I'm sorry?" he whispered in Murata's ears.

"You never change," Murata murmured back. Damn Shinou for using that move.

Shinou knew at once they were okay and moved back to watch the pair they were spying on. "They didn't even fight today, not even once. Now that's something."

The other looked back at Yuuri and Wolfram, carefully adjusting his glasses that seemed to hide his eyes. "I guess so. Those two seem to be opening up to each other."

"Now all we need to do is to make them even closer!"

"Hey, Shinou, are you sure this is going to work?" Murata asked worriedly. It was a risky plan, one wrong move and everything they worked hard for will be destroyed in an instant.

"Of course, I'm the great master thinker, after all!"

"You're really hopeless," Murata said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think those two are done," Shinou said, pointing towards Yuuri and Wolfram.

The two boys outside were already packing up, with Wolfram picking up the trash around then. Yuuri was placing the bento box back in his backpack.

"We'd better go or else they'll see us going down," Murata urged.

"Okay, stage one done, next is stage two," Shinou grinned at him, making Murata roll his eyes as they started to descend the stairs quickly and quietly.

"I do hope you know what you are doing Shinou," Murata told him gravely. "Because if all of this fails…" Murata left the last part he was thinking unsaid. He does not need to say it out loud. Shinou will pick it up on it anyway.

Shinou did not even flinch despite being threatened. Being with Murata for a couple of years already had made him immune to his threats. He merely shrugged it off, with a smirk on his lips that further annoyed Murata.

"Well, I just hope it all works out. For the sake of all of us."


	8. Tutorials and Arrivals

The days passed by in a blur for both Yuuri and Wolfram thanks to their intensely busy schedules. The Cultural Festival is coming up in a less than a month's time. However, before the anticipated fun and happy occasion, they would have to face every student's worst nightmare: the grueling and mind draining preliminary exams. Every bit of preparation and rehearsals were even cancelled for a week to allow the students, especially the graduating batch, to prepare. The seniors' final grades will be the basis for the admittance when they will be applying for college; though most continue their education at the academy's university.

The students of Shin Makoku Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, have the privilege of choosing any college or university they wish to attend and only having their final grade used for admittance consideration. It is one of the reasons why most of the elite families try to send their children to that school, despite the high tuition. Although it is considered a school for the rich and famous, those belonging to the lower class can be admitted through the scholarship grant of the school; provided they have the necessary qualifications.

Students in the school also compete intellectually, with Ken Murata at the top of the hierarchy, followed by the double blond cousins, Shinou and Wolfram von Bielefeld. The one who graduated at the top of their class will be given the chance to choose any company to intern under after college graduation. Others, who are not academically inclined but have excelled in sports try their best to be noticed by the coaches of distinguished national and even international teams.

For Yuuri, whose whole high school life has been dedicated to playing baseball, the upcoming exam was a stressful event. He was not stupid, far from it, but spending so much time playing resulted in him neglecting his studies.

"You've got only 30 correct answers out of 50," Wolfram informed him, holding out a paper full of red marks.

Yuuri groaned. He still made 20 mistakes. It was not enough for him to pass. Their school has a seventy-five percent passing rate for their exams.

"Well, at least we made progress today," Wolfram said, folding the paper into two and putting it inside the book. "We still have three more days for you to review."

"And we still have a lot to cover by then," Yuuri said gloomily. "With the result we have now, I don't think I'll make it." He was starting to lose hope of ever passing his entire subject. He dreaded the thought of seeing an F in his class card.

"You're such a wimp," Wolfram told him in his high and mighty voice, folding his arms in front of his chest. Yuuri was suddenly reminded of the first time he spoke and inadvertently argued with Wolfram.

"I'm not!" Yuuri retorted instantly. For the past few days, Wolfram has started calling him by that nickname, something that infuriated him to no end.

"Yes, you are," Wolfram answered complacently. "And be quiet, we're in the library. You don't want us to get thrown out, do you?"

True enough, some students their heads towards them with a few placing their pointing finger in their lips. The librarian was a strict woman. Any disturbances in the peace and tranquility of the library would result in the offending student to be thrown out and then banned for a specified number of days. Yuuri nervously glanced at the librarian's office; she seemed to not notice anything.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri whispered.

"We still have three days and you're saying you can't make it?" Wolfram told him, ignoring his objections. "Try it first and then complain."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram glared daggers at each other.

"I see you're getting along just fine," they heard a cheerful voice behind them. "Don't they, Shinou?"

"I quite agree," Shinou smugly replied.

The two turned around. In the midst of their bickering, they did not notice Ken and Shinou creeping up behind them. Both have smirks on their faces.

"Murata! Shinou-san!" said a startled Yuuri.

"What are you two doing here?" Wolfram asked, a scowl forming on his face. "And since when did the two of you start hanging out?"

"I'm deeply hurt, my dear cousin," Shinou said with feigned hurt. "I can't believe you now act that way to me."

"Spare me the theatrics, Shinou, and answer my question," Wolfram hissed. Those two were up to something, he was quite sure of it. He did not know what, but he could feel something was coming up.

"Such animosity, Wolf. The two of us were just wondering how our two most favorite people in the world are doing. After all, it was our idea for you to tutor Shibuya-san."

_Flashback_

_The bell was due to ring any moment and the class was already restless. It was their last subject for the day and, after having a double period on those never ending math equations, almost everyone is excited to leave. _

"_Before I'll dismiss you, I'll be retuning your trigonometry exam first," their math professor, Radford-sensei, announced. "Ken Murata-kun got the highest score with no mistakes at all!"  
_

_The rest of the student body clapped as Ken took his papers. It was not a surprise since he always tops every exam without fail, even though he does not look like the part of an honor student. The good thing good is that he never boasts that he is the best student._

_Yuuri flipped his paper and groaned. His paper was full of red marks; he could not bear seeing what his grade was. He glanced sideways and was not surprised to hear a few students squealing, most likely some of Wolfram's fangirls, about how smart he is and if he is willing to teach them. Wolfram ignored them._

"_Although it also pains me that a number of students got a low score," Professor Radford continued forlornly, after finishing distributing the test papers. "Now, as you all know, the preliminary exam is next week, so those who are struggling need to make an extra effort if they want to pass." He looked expectantly at his class as if daring any of them to try and fail his subject._

_To the relief of many, the bell rang finally. Almost at once, chattering between students broke here and there as they packed their things up. _

"_Hey, Shibuya," Murata greeted a miserable Yuuri. "Should we head home?"_

_Yuuri nodded slowly, heaving a sigh and gathered his things._

"_Why the long face?" Murata noticed._

_Instead of answering, Yuuri held out his test paper for Murata to see. "Here, look at this."_

_Murata whistle at what he saw. "Boy, this sure doesn't look good. What about your other exams?" _

"_I passed three out of five exams that we had," Yuuri told him. "But it's not enough to secure a passing grade for this quarter."_

"_Yeah, and the preliminary exams will surely be tough."_

"_Argh!" Yuuri shouted exasperatedly, pulling his hair. "Why can't those damn math problems solve themselves? I have my own problems to deal with!"_

"_Hmm," Murata said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "If you want, I could offer to tutor you on the parts you don't understand."_

"_No offense, Murata, but the last time you tried to tutor me, you just ended up playing those dating sims with my brother."_

"_Oh, right!" Murata said, smiling at the memory. "Your brother has the best dating sims, you know, and he's leaving the following day so it'll be unfortunate for me if I won't be able to play them."_

"_You truly don't have any shame, do you?" Yuuri pointed out rather frankly. _

"_No," Murata answered him, unabashed. "But I do have an idea to make up for it."_

"_What kind of idea are you talking about?" Yuuri eyed him suspiciously. He knew Murata would never get him into serious trouble, but he also know that his friend is an occasional trickster. _

_Instead of answering, Murata scanned the room and shouted, "von Bielefeld-san!"_

"_Yes?" Wolfram answered curtly._

_Murata beckoned him to come closer. Yuuri was watching carefully. Only when Wolfram got closer did Murata speak, "Well, Shibuya has some problems with his math subjects and I thought you could tutor him. What do you think?"_

"_WHAT?" Yuuri shouted, while Wolfram remained passive. "You couldn't consult me first?!"_

"_Stop shouting Shibuya," Murata scolded him, untroubled by the fact that his best friend was fuming at him. "You're making a scene. See?"_

_Some of the student remained were indeed staring at them, wondering what the commotion was all about. Yuuri, however, ignored them. He was too livid with Murata to care about anything else at the moment. _

"_I think that's an excellent idea!" Shinou agreed, appearing suddenly. "I'm sure my dear cousin would love helping another student."_

"_Shinou!" Wolfram objected. _

"_That's settles it then!" Murata happily said, clapping his hands together, ignoring Wolfram's cry of protest. "Now, I'll leave it up to you guys to fix the details since I'm on a tight schedule right now. I'll see you both tomorrow!"_

_With that, both Shinou and Murata dashed out of the room, leaving two stunned teens in an awkward silence, absorbing what the hell had just happened._

"_I'm sorry," Yuuri said in a quiet voice. _

"_For what?" Wolfram asked._

"_For dragging you into this mess."_

"_You're such a wimp," Wolfram told him brutally. "Anyway, it's not your fault. If anyone's at fault, it's those two."_

"_Honestly, I don't know what those two were thinking."_

"_I think it'd be better to not think about it anymore. It's done and over."_

"_Right," yuuri agreed. "We'd better get going too."_

"_Wait," Wolfram stopped him. "We haven't agreed on when and what time we will meet."_

"_For what?" Yuuri asked confusedly. _

"_Your tutorial?" Wolfram pointed out, an eyebrow raised. _

_Yuuri thought he heard wrong, but with the expectant look on Wolfram's face, he confirmed that he heard what exactly thought he heard. "Er, you're actually going to help me?"_

"_Yes, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do at home, with the rehearsal practice cancelled. Besides, I'm already 'volunteered,' right? It'd better see it through the end. And that way, I'm already paying my debt to you!"_

"_Oh, okay," Yuuri said, unable to think of anything else to say._

"_Would you like to start tomorrow after classes?" Wolfram suggested "I have to find my notes first."_

"_Sure," Yuuri agreed. It's not like he has any other choice available. He is the one asking a favor here._

_End of flashback_

"You don't have to remind us," Yuuri snapped. As grateful as he was, he has not yet forgiven Murata for putting him in that embarrassing situation.

"Dear me," Murata said worriedly. "Has von Bielefeld-san's attitude rubbed off on you?"

"It does look like Shibuya-san has got a temper now," Shinou agreed. "Well, it'd be best for us to get going. We don't want to intrude further now."

Without waiting for an answer, Murata and Shinou left the library.

"Really, those two are really troublesome," Wolfram said, irritably. "Don't they have anything better to do? Anyway, let's just continue where we left off."

"Okay," Yuuri agreed and started taking down notes on the topic Wolfram was discussing.

Finally, after two hours of study session, Wolfram decided to call it a day. An exhausted Yuuri immediately stood up and began stretching himself while Wolfram gathered his notes. The library was already empty except for the two of them. Most of the students have gone home by now. The sun was also starting to set, giving the sky an orange tinged glow.

"Hey, Wolfram-san," Yuuri said as they walked out of the building.

"What?"

"Thanks for putting up with me today," Yuuri said earnestly.

Wolfram was not surprised to hear words of appreciation. He noticed that Yuuri has a tendency to be grateful for even the small things done for him. "It's nothing. Like I said before, I don't have anything better to do at home. This way, I don't have to study too."

"Well, I guess this is where we part?" Yuuri asked as they stood in front of the school's main gate. Two limousines were waiting for them.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then, Yuuri-san," Wolfram said as he bade good-bye. His chauffer came out of the car and opened the door for him. "Take care."

"You too," Yuuri said as he watched Wolfram's car drive away.

.

.

Yuuri was sitting comfortably at the back of the limousine, leaning against the window. He was exhausted. It was indeed a tiring day, with all of the lessons he and Wolfram had to go through. Math was never his strong subject. Then again, it was not a favorite subject among many students. He never really got the point of studying trigonometry. It's not like he was going to take up architecture or engineering courses when he goes to college. Besides, day to day life problems does not include cosine and tangent problems. Fortunately, Wolfram was kind enough to help him out, though it surprised him at first when the blond agreed to it when Murata and Shinou suggested. Wolfram never struck him as the person who would lend a hand. Then again, he never knew Wolfram that well to begin with.

Wolfram was also the last person he wanted to associate with. The blond had a fiery temper with an even sharper tongue. Every impression he had of Wolfram was never good… until he became friends with the so called prince. Wolfram was indeed hot-tempered, but he also has a gentle, caring side once you got to know him better. There is also something about Wolfram that seems so familiar, a nostalgic feeling. He just cannot put his finger on it. Wolfram's presence seems to remind him of something forgotten.

His daydreaming was cut short when his driver informed him they had arrived at Shibuya Mansion. He was so caught up thinking that he had not realized how long they had been driving. Thanking his driver, he stepped out, only to find his mother waiting for him outside.

"Yuu-chan!" His mom cried out in her usual bubbly manner. "Finally! I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Mom, what are you doing outside?" Yuuri asked, his voice stern. Though it was much warmer than before, the atmosphere has still the tinge of the harsh winter air. "You're going to get cold. Let's go inside."

"I have some great news for you, Yuu-chan!" Miko said excitedly. "And it's 'Mama' to you, Yuu-chan!"

"We can talk about that later," Yuuri told her as he ushered her inside, despite her protest. His mom could be a kid sometimes. Yuuri called for one of the maids to bring them tea in the sitting room. "What is it, Mom?"

"Do you remember my story on how you got your name?" she started excitedly.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Yuuri answered rather dryly, his eyebrows twitching slightly at the memory.

"I only met him once, and never saw him again," Miko said dreamily. "But I could never forget his face. He was simply beyond cool! Ah, I can still remember what happened as if it only happened yesterday."

His mother began to tell the story again. To Yuuri, it was a story he would rather not remember. Due to how his name is written, he was teased constantly by his friends and enemies alike. Although he was already used to it, it makes him irritated at times. His mother though insists he was named that way because he was born in July.

"…and he sent me a letter letting me know that he'd be coming back!" she exclaimed, making Yuuri come back to reality.

"Wha…at?"

"He's coming back," she repeated. "Tomorrow!"

"He's alive?!" Yuuri said rather loudly, almost chocking on the tea he was drinking.

Miko looked at him confusedly. "Of course, Yuu-chan. What made you think he died?"

"But…" Yuuri was at loss for words. He felt like an idiot. He never met the guy and the way his mother talks about him sounds like he was no longer in the world of living. Frowning slightly, he tried to remember a time if his mother explicitly said that his godfather had died. He could not remember any.

"Now, Yuu-chan, I want you be home early for dinner the day after tomorrow, okay? No skipping out, no excuses."

The tone in his mother's voice made it very clear that there is no room for arguments, making Yuuri reluctantly agrees. He was not against meeting his godfather. It was just… he was anxious and at the same time annoyed. Mixed emotions were swelling up inside of him right at that moment. After all, it was partly his godfather's fault he was bullied ever since he was young. Then, there was the fact that he actually thought he had died.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Yuuri groaned as he made his way back to his bedroom. He turned on the television and laid on his bed thinking, until a certain name was mentioned in the news, making him instantly get up.

"_On the other news, Japan's celebrity baseball player, Conrad Weller, is scheduled to come home for a short visit. According to his spokesperson…."_

Conrad Weller was his idol. He is the star of the Japanese Baseball team and the reason why it became famous in their country. He was recently invited for training sponsored by a private group. And now, he is coming back! Yuuri was excited. He took his cell phone out and sent a message to Murata.

_*Hey, did you hear the news? Conrad Weller is coming back!*_

He put his cell phone down and waited for a reply. He turned on his computer and searched for any articles related to Conrad Weller. After a few minutes, numerous articles appeared on the search engine. Conrad Weller was already a trending topic on the internet. He was so busy reading one after another that by the time he checked his phone again, there were already multiple messages from Murata.

_*I just saw it! I can't believe it. I heard he'll be holding a press conference at Cimaron Hotel. We won't be able to enter, but we can get a glimpse of him when he comes. What do you think?*_

_*Do you want to go?*_

_*Shibuya, still alive?*_

Yuuri quickly typed back a reply before Murata flooded him again with text messages and hit the send button.

_*Sure, tell me the date and time. Let's ask the others if they want to come.*_

Cimaron Hotel was a high class building. It was usually used by the rich and famous. It was not a wonder that Conrad's press conference would be held there. One good thing is that it was near their area, so they do not have to travel far.

"Wow, a chance to meet him," Yuuri whispered as a smile crept to his face. "That has got to be my lucky day."


	9. Surprises

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Wolfram commented, staring at the student in front of him. They were inside the school's library with Wolfram continuing to tutor Yuuri. The baseball captain was known to be a particularly cheerful guy, but today, he seems to be a radiating ball of happiness. Wolfram could swear his smile practically reaches his ears. He noticed the goofy grin Yuuri had on his face as the latter was busy solving complex math problems.

Yuuri grinned. "Well, yeah, you could say that. I just heard a really good news last night."

Wolfram snorted, thinking what news could have made his 'pupil' that happy. He briefly debated whether to ask Yuuri about, when curiosity got the better of him. "So, what happened-"

"…and look at this!" Yuuri suddenly butted in, excitedly opening his bag and pulling out a piece of paper.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow with a silent "What is that?" on his face.

"Just look at it!" Yuuri said excitedly.

Wolfram took the piece of paper and read the contents slowly and then looked up to Yuuri, who was still holding a toothy grin.

"It's your answer sheet in yesterday's math exam…" Wolfram said slowly.

"Look at my grade, Wolf!"

Written on the upper right side written in bright red ink was an unmistakably eighty percent.

"Oh. Okay. So what?" Wolfram looked confused.

"I mean, it's the first time I got that high!" Yuuri explained proudly.

When Wolfram remained passive, he then added in a slightly disappointed voice, "I thought you'd be happy or something. Just.. Just never mind."

He tried to take his answer sheet back when Wolfram yanked it away from him. "Wimp. How can I be surprised? I _already expected_ you to get a decent score."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked. Now he was the one confused.

"I had total faith you'd make it this time."

Yuuri was stunned. He never expected Wolfram would have that kind of trust in his abilities when he, himself, already expected he will not make the cut.

"Of course, that's also expected since I'm the one tutoring you," Wolfram continued, a smug look on his face. "There'd be no way you won't get better grades, let alone fail."

"My, my," Yuuri drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Aren't we a bit too confident?"

"No, I'm dead serious," Wolfram countered with a dead panned look. "I AM Wolfram von Bielefeld, after all."

"Yeah, whatever, Your Majesty," Yuuri teased.

"Shut up," Wolfram retorted. "Get back on working on those problems. Just tap my hand when you're done, okay?" With that, Wolfram plugged his earphones in and read in silence.

"Yes, you're majesty!"

Wolfram shot him a glare to which Yuuri ignore, again.

Yuuri continued solving the rest of the problems Wolfram came up for him. Silence came upon them as they both minded their own business. After a few minutes, Yuuri felt restless. The silence was not uncomfortable, it was just he realized that he was starting to get along with the person he used to be annoyed most in the past.

Yuuri took a glance at the prince in front of him, who was busy reading a book while listening to music. It seems to be a literary book. _"Well, they did give him an apt nickname. He looks like your typical bishounen._" It was the first time Yuuri got a proper look at Wolfram without feeling irritated or being tramples by his fans. Yuuri knew that Wolfram had a pretty face but this was the first time that he truly realized and appreciate what being pretty means. Hey, Wolfram maybe a guy, but he sure knows the difference between being pretty and truly pretty. Wolfram was the latter. He can be pretty without even trying. Yuuri briefly wondered if that is even legal.

He continued to stare at Wolfram who looks to be deeply immersed into reading since he did not notice what he was doing.

"What?" Wolfram asked, when he finally noticed him, removing one of the earphones from his ear.

Yuuri was surprised at being caught in the act. He was also caught up into his own thinking. "Umm, you see, I was.. I was," he stuttered, thinking of anything to cover up. "I was wondering what you got."

Wolfram looked at him for a moment, before opening his bag and taking out his exam paper. He handed it silently to Yuuri.

Yuuri briefly looked at it when a frown appeared on his face. No wonder Wolfram was looking smug. The prince only had two mistakes and that would make him the second highest. Murata got a perfect score. He looked to Wolfram, who was sporting a grin. Yuuri was annoyed.

"Don't," Yuuri warned.

"What?" Wolfram answered innocently. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Show off!" Yuuri said, shoving the paper back to Wolfram. He was being childish, he knew it, throwing tantrums just because his tutor almost got a perfect score. It was not a surprise, but Yuuri could not understand why he was irritated.

The blond smirked further, putting his paper back into his bag. "C'mon. Study session is over."

"Huh? Why? We're not even done yet."

"We're celebrating. Pack your stuff now."

Yuuri did as he was told. "Why?"

"Because you passed," Wolfram answered simply. "I'll meet you outside. I just have to make a short call. Hurry up, wimp."

"Oh sure," Yuuri answered before realizing that Wolfram called him again a "wimp".

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!"

xxxxxxx

Even though it was Wolfram's idea to celebrate, the blond did not actually know any place to go to. In the end, tired of their bickering, Yuuri decided that they should go to the ice cream parlor near their Academy.

It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived. The parlor was already empty apart from the customers seated near the window. Yuuri guided Wolfram to the table that they usually take. A waiter came and took their order.

"I was thinking," Yuuri said out the blue as they waited for their orders to come. "About what you said earlier. The part when you said tutoring me would be beneficial to you. But you're not even studying."

"Oh, I don't have to. I already understood most of the lesson thought to us."

"Um, is that even possible?" Yuuri wondered, a tone of surprise evident in his voice.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri exasperatedly. "Wimp. If you actually listen to what is being discuss instead of letting your head wander, we don't even have to have this study session."

"Hey!" Yuuri protested loudly. "I'm not stupid!"

"I'm not saying you are," Wolfram answered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm saying you're an air head. Now, be quiet and let's eat."

A waitress was coming their way, bringing two large parfaits. Both thank her and started to eat.

"It's actually quite good," Wolfram noted between mouthfuls.

"Yup! That's why we always hang around here after baseball practice. This place is actually famous around here."

"Oh, so that's why."

"Didn't you know that? Almost everyone knows this place."

"No, I don't really go to places like this."

Wolfram said it so quietly that Yuuri did not almost caught it. He was about to ask when the tinkling of a bell was heard. A group of girls came in. From their uniform, Yuuri concluded that they were attending the all-girls school nearby. They took their seat on the table behind him.

"We should go," Wolfram said and took out his wallet. "It's on me."

Yuuri wondered why the sudden decision to go. Wolfram's parfait was only half empty and the blond seemed to like what he was eating. Wolfram took the receipt and paid for their food. He stood up and Yuuri followed suit.

It was only when they passed by the girl's he saw earlier coming in that he understood why Wolfram wanted to leave.

"He really is handsome!" One of the girls commented.

"Should we ask for his number?" The other one asked.

"Who's that guy with him? A friend? Wolfram-sama doesn't have any, right?"

Yuuri ignored the rest of their conversation and caught up with Wolfram who was already outside.

"You're really popular even outside the Academy." Yuuri told Wolfram. "Those girls have a crush on you too, you know?"

"I'm only popular because of my looks," Wolfram said in a disgusted voice. "They only like me because they consider me as 'pretty'. It's really annoying. Like that's my only worth."

"That's not true!" Yuuri argued. "I mean, yeah, I also think you're pretty. But you're more than pretty. You might be snobbish, hot-tempered, and mean but you're also really nice. I mean you agreed to help me out and everything. And I'm really grateful for that."

Wolfram looked at him for a second. "That's the first time someone said that about me. But, thanks. That made me feel much better."

Yuuri smiled and for some reason, felt happy.

"Anyway, I have to go now. My uncle is looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. Thanks for the treat." Yuuri said as he watched Wolfram get in his car. For a moment, he tried to absorb what Wolfram said and realized that Wolfram does not really like the attention. And it was because he was getting it because of his good looks and not because of who he is really.

Suddenly, he remembered a piece of the conversation he overheard.

"_A friend? Wolfram-sama doesn't have any, right?"_

Yuuri resolved to fix that problem.

xxxxxxx

"What?!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his voice, slamming his hands on the table. He was angry, furious even. He just got home and this was the news he got. He stared at his uncle as though he was mad. He could not believe what his family is forcing him to do. "Why should I even do that?!"

His uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld, was not fazed by Wolfram's attitude. He was already used to be even affected. "Like I said, Wolfram, your older brothers is arriving tomorrow. Later that evening, the three of you, meaning you, Gwendal, and Conrad, will attend a press conference organized by the members of the media. They specially requested that you three be present, most importantly, the youngest brother. It would be rude to turn it down, after all the efforts they have made."

"I understand that they want Aniue to be interviewed, but why do they have to include me? And to add to that, with the presence of _'that'_ man! Absolutely not!"

"Wolfram," his uncle said sternly. "You have no choice in this matter. I expect you to be here at four in the afternoon. You will attend and that will all be to it. Have I made myself clear?"

The finality of his voice gave Wolfram no room for arguments. He bit his lips to stop the retort that almost slip his mouth. Instead, the blond stood up silently and gave a short nod before leaving. He stormed back to his room, muttering all the way. The maids have long learned to clear the way whenever Wolfram was throwing a tantrum which, in this case, a really violent one.

The blond immediately threw himself in his large bed and pounded the pillows to let go the anger building up inside of him until he finally calmed down. He pulled out his pillow and punched it to release the frustration he was feeling. After a few punches and grumble, he put it back and laid down again, thinking of what he will do next.

In the past, he was closer to Conrad than his Aniue. In fact, it was Conrad who stayed with him during his childhood days when Gwendal was sent to a boarding school to study. It was Conrad who read him bedtime stories, tucked him to bed, and stayed by his bedside until he fall asleep whenever their mother was busy running the family business. It was also Conrad who brings him to the park whenever he feels lonely. It was the time of his happy childhood days.

That was, however, all in the past. And there is no more point dwelling in it. Now, whatever brotherly feeling he had for Conrad is all gone. All was left was a feeling of resentment and animosity that only grows as each time passes by. It was a thought that Wolfram repeats to himself every day since that_ incident._ He had already made his decision. It was decision he will be sticking to no matter what happens.

As much as he hated to attend that damned conference, he can never disobey his uncle. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick message to Yuuri, telling him that their afternoon session is cancelled.

Back in the Shibuya residence, a delighted Yuuri was dancing with glee. He forgot to ask Wolfram if they can cancel tomorrow's study session since it coincided with his idol's press conference He was worrying on how to tell Wolfram because the latter's attitude. Now, the blond prince himself was the one who cancelled it. It could not have gotten any better. Yuuri was pretty sure that Wolfram would not agree. The prince might even give up on tutoring him, something that he could not afford now that he is starting to get good grades. He sent a text message to his fellow teammates who quickly sent a reply of their own. They all agreed to meet after school has ended and wait outside the Cimaron Hotel for his arrival. One of his teammates' fathers was working as the manager and told them he could give them passes to attend the press conference.

xxxxxxxxx

It was a long day and Yuuri could not help but to feel impatient. That's why when the bell rang, signaling the end of their last period. Yuuri could not help but feel excited. In a matter of few hours, he will be finally seeing, he might even see him personal, his idol. He stood up, packed his notebooks, and scanned the room for Wolfram to say good-bye.

"He already went home," Murata said behind him.

"Oh," Yuuri said with a hint of disappointment. He had barely spoken to Wolfram that day. The prince seemed to be out of mood, evident with the scowl on his face. Yuuri wanted to check up on him before leaving but seeing as Wolfram left already, he will just have to send him a message.

"We should be going too or else we will be late. The others are already there." Murata started to walk away with Yuuri taking a glance at Wolfram's seat before following suit.

"_I'll just text him later to make sure."_

Just as Murata said, they were indeed late. They were caught up in the traffic on their way to Cimaron Hotel. It took them an hour before finally getting and then they had to battle their way against the media and the fans that were swarming the entrance. They met with Endou-kun's father near the entrance where he led them to the employees' only entrance. The main entrance was too jam-packed, he reasoned out. The rest of the team could not agree more.

The conference was held at the main hall, and by the time they arrived, most of the invited guest had already taken their seats. Conrad Weller was already seated and was answering some questions. Yuuri and his teammates took the only available seats at the back. It was still near enough for them to take quality pictures of Conrad.

"Weller-san," A woman in her middle age wearing a suit, addressed him. "Is it true that you are not in good terms with your youngest brother? How about your older brother? Have you met each other abroad?"

Yuuri was intrigued. He never knew that Conrad Weller has sibling, let alone two siblings. This was new. He looked to his side and sure enough, the others were surprised too. The only one with a neutral expression was Murata, and he looked like this was nothing new.

Conrad's spokesperson, Jin, answered for him. "Those are simply rumors that aim nothing but to destroy Conrad-san's reputation as well as his family's. As such, we have prepared a simple surprise for everyone here."

"It is widely known that this family is very private and avoid publicity as much as they can. However, to show their support, his brothers have agreed to join him for today for a few words."

The crowd turned and waited anxiously. Sure enough, a tall man with a long brown hair tied on his back with a scowl on his face came. It was a face Yuuri and his friends would not fail to recognize.

"Gwendal von Voltaire-sama." It was announced. "Weller-san's older borther."

"_And Shin Makoku Academy's terror director!" _The unspoken thought in their heads.

But the biggest shock of them all came lastly and in a rather small package. Everyone held their breaths.

A petite figure trot past in a dignified manner with dazzling blond hair with white skin that seems transparent. Yuuri's eyes widened. His teammates, stunned. Murata's expression unreadable.

"Wolfram von Bielefled-san."

"WHAT?!" Yuuri shouted at the top of his voice.

* * *

I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating for like, almost a year. Real life was a pain. I had to passed my licensure exam last year and find a job. So that took most of my time and inspiration.

Anyway, what do you think? I'm turning rusty here so your opinions would be highly appreciated. And this was not edited. Full of grammar mistakes here and there. I still hope the story made sense.

So drop a review will you? :D


End file.
